The School Bell Rang
by PrettyNinjaEmpress
Summary: a request from one of my friends. Hinata thinks Sasuke doesn't like her anymore, but is that true?


_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Don't bother think I own anything, cause I don't.  
Sasuke: You scare me.  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: ...You scare me too. Hope you like the story..._

* * *

Hinata had her head down on her desk with her hair all over the place while she cried. Kakashi, the history teacher was writing something on the chalkboard, and didn't notice her. Hinata was scared that her boyfriend hated her...

"Hinata..." He good friend, Haruno Sakura whispered. "Are you okay?"

Hinata kept her head down on the desk and shock her head no. "What's wrong?" Sakura whispered.

"I'll t-tell you at l-lunch..." Hinata sobbed.

Sakura nodded and turned back to her notebook.

'Why doesn't he talk to me?' Hinata thought thinking about her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, from the last few classes. He hadn't talked to her at all, he didn't even look at her.

"Hinata." She heard Kakashi say. She looked up and tried to hold her tears in, "Y-Yes Sensei?"

"Why are you crying?" He was standing right in front of her with one hand on her desk and another holding a history book.

Hinata shrugged with a few tears dripping down her face. "Hm. See me before you all go to lunch." he said before going back up to the board. Hinata looked at the clock, it was 11: 55, five minutes until lunch. Great.

Hinata put her head back down on her desk and sobbed lightly with her head turned out the window.

Five minutes later Kakashi said, "Put down your books and go to lunch." Hinata stood and tried to make it out the door, "Hinata." Kakashi said. Hinata stopped and turned around to face her history teacher.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Is everything fine at home?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-Yes..."

"At school?"

"Mm-hmm..." Hinata lied.

"Then why would you be crying so much in class? I don't think it was the text book."

"I-It was...T-The Civil W-War chapter is v-very sad..." Hinata lied again.

"O...kay." Kakashi said raising an eyebrow. "You...may go to lunch now." Hinata nodded and ran out the door whipping her eyes with her sleeve before descending down the stair case into the commons.

Hinata looked around and saw Sakura sitting with Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru, and Sasuke sitting on the other side of the commons with his friends, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. She chose not to sit with him, and went to go sit with her friends.

As soon as she sat down, she put her head on her arms on the table and sat there like that. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Ino asked holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"N-Not really..." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I d-don't wanna t-talk about it..."

"Hinata," She heard Sakura say before she grabbed her arm. "Let's go talk." she added before pulling Hinata off into the girls restroom.

"W-What?" Hinata asked as Sakura let go of her arm.

"Tell me what's wrong. You can't just cry all day, you need to tell someone about it."

Hinata broke down again. "I-It's Sasuke...I-I think h-he hates me..."

"What?"

"I-I think he hates m-me..." Hinata repeated.

"Did you talk to him?" Hinata shock her head no. "I can't make you talk to him, but, I think you should go sit on the roof to cool off."

Hinata nodded as the two walked out of the bathroom. "I'll see ya after lunch." Sakura said before walking back over to the table with their friends.

Hinata sighed shakily and walked over to the staircase up to the roof and ran up the stairs. She sat on the bench that was up there and looked at the field where the 10th grade boys were practicing football.

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking at the field as well. "S-Sasuke..."

"Hinata." he muttered jumping over the wooden back to the bench and sitting by her.

"What were you talking about in the girls room?" Sasuke asked.

"J-Just about some s-stuff that happened t-today..."

Sasuke grutted lightly. "You know, no one knows what my life has been like. It's been nothing like yours or Sakura's."

"W-What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked.

"My older brother killed my family. I've been on my own for a long time."

"I...I n-never knew..."

"No one does." Sasuke sighed.

Hinata hugged him. "I-I'm sorry... You've been through so m-much hell, a-and I was so mad a-at you..."

"No relationship is perfect, Hinata."

"T-That's true..."

"It's been a while since I said this but...I love you."

Hinata blushed when she felt Sasuke kiss her.

The school bell rang.


End file.
